


Jawline

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Can Lena’s Jawline cut glass?





	Jawline

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. I wrote this a bit too late, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Lena poked Kara’s cheek making the blonde jump in surprise. “A popcorn for your thought?” she said with a smile and took a single popcorn out of the bowl.   


  
Kara chuckled and nodded. “I’m thinking about the National City Sharp and Deadly Exhibition. They asked Supergirl to create a replica of the sharpest and most deadly object she knows and well…” the blonde rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.   


  
“And well..?” Lena asked waving the popcorn in front of Kara’s eyes.   


  
The blonde sighed and looked at Lena. “I have  _ no idea  _ what to make” she said with a shrug and took the popcorn out of Lena’s hold.

  
“Do you really have to contribute to that?” Lena asked and grabbed more popcorn for herself knowing what was going to come next.   


  
Kara just took the bowl and held it closer to her, eating popcorn while speaking. “ _ Yes _ , because this exhibition will raise money for National City High’s art department. They thought if I contributed they would raise a fair amount.”   


  
Lena nodded while eating popcorn out of her hand, one at a time. She used to do that with a bowl, but after a few weeks after she met Kara, she learnt to either get her own bowl or to get a handful.

“Well, you’ve been to twelve planets. I bet there is at least one sharp and deadly thing you saw that will impress people enough to donate. Present humans with something otherworldly and your job is done; instant awe. You are also a really good artist, so I don’t doubt someone will definitely buy it.” the raven-haired woman said and winked at her blushing wife.   


  
“Thank you, but I have to make a sculpture and I’ve never tried that before” Kara said and scooted closer to hug her wife, definitely to not steal the popcorn Lena was holding.   


  
“Well, I believe in you. I know whatever you put your mind to, you will succeed.” Lena smiled, slowly leaning in.   
  


“Really?” Kara was now leaning in as well.   


  
“Yeah.” Lena smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for her wife's soft lips to touch her ’ s.   


  
“Can you guys not make out in the middle of the living room?” A voice was heard behind them and the couple opened their eyes and turned to their daughter.   


  
“Hi, darling.” Lena greeted while slapping Kara’s hand away from her popcorn. “How was the meeting?”    


  
“Well, we got a fair amount of work done. We ate pizzas.” The young girl walked closer to her mothers. “We named our robot Tinker because we are planning to make it fix toys...” she squeezed between the two older women “-and what else… oh yeah. One of my teammates is a xenophobe and kept saying stupid alien jokes. But not the good ones like ‘What does Superman put in his beverages? Just-ice!’ but more like ‘What’s the difference between a beaver and a Dryad? The beavers belong here’” Lizy mocked and huffed, accepting the offered popcorn from her mom.

The two women stopped snickering about the Superman joke and gaped at their daughter. 

“That’s just wrong” Kara said.

“That’s just rude. You should tell your teacher” Lena pointed out.   


  
Lizy sighed “I will after class on Monday.” she popped another popcorn in her mouth and snuggled closer to her mom.

“If they stay in your team make sure they understand that you don’t like that kind of jokes” Lena said with a soft voice and kissed her daughter's forehead. She slapped Kara’s hand away again. “This is  _ my _ popcorn”.    


  
“But you gave her some” Kara pouted.   


  
“That’s because she was formed inside of me and I gave birth to her, therefore she is a part of me which means she can eat the popcorn. Also, you ate that whole bowl on your own!” She said while pointing at the empty bowl on the coffee table.

“Ah, fine...” the blonde stood up and walked to the kitchen with the bowl. She came back no more than a minute later with two bowls full of popcorn.   


  
“Did you use your heat vision to pop this?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.   


  
“Wha- pfft nooo….” Kara tried to act casual but ending up laughing awkwardly.   


  
“Oh, she definitely did.” Lizy pointed out, already chewing on some popcorn.    


  
“Kara, we have a microwave for a reas-”   


  
“So Lizy, did you hear about the National City Sharp and Deadly Exhibition?” Kara turned to her daughter and tried to ignore the glare from her wife. She was pretty sure that if Lena was Kryptonian, she would be heat visioning her.   


  
The young brunette got excited at that. “ _ Yes! _ I can’t wait for that to happen. I heard that you will make a sculpture as well which is Supercool, pun intended, because that will raise so much money.” Lena, who was sitting behind her daughter, pointed at Kara and mouthed ‘ _ you’ _ while Lizy rambled. “which is amazing because my friend Chloe said they have really bad equipment. I’ve been there, Jeju, it’s awful and they need the money.” She was now holding Kara’s shoulders and slowly shook them. “You need to contribute, Jeju. You will  _ save them _ ”.

  
Kara quickly calmed her daughter down, happy her daughter was still wearing her red sun bracelet or she might have shaken Kara like a milkshake. Her daughter still had a hard time controlling her super strength and super speed.    


  
She laughed as she patted Lizy’s leg. “Don’t worry I will. All I have to do is find what I want to sculpt and find someone to teach me how” she shrugged and leaned back on the couch. “Now, are we going to watch this movie or not?”    


  
Cheers were heard from the two raven-haired girls and Kara clicked play.

* * *

Kara woke up when the first sunbeam enter ed the window, but she didn’t want to get up so she turned around and looked at her wife sleep. They rarely slept without cuddling but it’s still really hot and Kara is a walking furnace. That leads the two women sleeping on their side instead of the middle of the bed but there hands or legs always touch, never losing connection.   


  
The blonde was staring at her sleepy wife and smile happily at how relaxed Lena looked. She used to rarely get sleep but that slowly change over the years thanks to Kara. But she couldn’t get all the credit. After Lizy was born Lena finished work at 18:00 and went home without complaining, which made Jess job easier and less stressful. Now the CEO only stayed for extreme emergencies or if she had some extra work she brought it home to work in her private office.   


  
She heard her daughters footsteps and soon the bedroom door open quietly. “Morning little one” she greeted her daughter.   


  
“Morning Jeju. Is mom still asleep?” Lizy said with a sleepy voice while rubbing her eyes. Kara nodded and she continued. “Okay, I want to make breakfast today” she whispered and directed a pout at her mother.   


  
Kara tried not to chuckled and nodded “Oh sweety, the kitchen is all yours. I was too lazy anyway” and winked at the happy girl “Holler if you need me” she said while her daughter slowly closes the door, giving her mother a huge smile and a thumb up.

Just like Lena, Lizy loved to cook and knowing she was frustrated with her teammate meant she will relax more if she made breakfast.

When Kara heard her daughter saying ‘breakfast almost ready’ from the kitchen she tried to wake up her wife. She started by tracing her finger up Lena’s arm, which it was stretched to be on top of hers. When she reached the pale woman's shoulder she stroked it softly and whispered Lena’s name. The sleeping’s woman eyelashes moved but refused to open her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows instead. 

Kara chuckled and continue travelling her finger to Lena’s neck while whispering her name. The raven-haired woman refused to open her eyes and tried really hard to keep her lips from smiling. Kara moved closer to her and stroke Lena’s jawline with her thumb. She remembers the first time she touched Lena jawline, almost scared it will cut her. Once she put a bet with Alex that Lena’s jawline could cut glass, but they have yet to try and prove that theory true.

That’s when a light bulb switched on in Kara’s mind, and smirked while still stroking her wife’s jawline.   
  
  
  


* * *

“Wow this place is so coooool” Lizy said when entering the classroom, her mother following her.

Kara looked around the classroom. There were four teenagers working on their own clay sculpture on the table and an old lady, probably the instructor.

The instructor noticed them and walked closer with a huge smile “Welcome to Sculpture 101. I am Mattie Farro. How can I help you?”

  
  
“Hello. I’m Kara, this is my daughter Lizy. We are here for the sculpting lessons” Kara answered and shook Mattie’s hand.   


  
“That’s amazing. Follow me this way, I have some clay ready for you” Mattie started walking to the tables. “You can sit down and start practising making animals and furniture until everyone joins us” she informed them and walked away when two more people enter the room.   


  
Kara started working with the clay, trying to be as gentle as possible. She chuckled when she saw her daughter struggle a bit. “Need some help?” Kara whispered.   


  
Lizy sighed “Nope I’m good. Just need to make it a bit soft first” she leaned closer and whispered “Not all of us have super strength. Act like the clay is at least a little bit hard”   


  
Kara chuckled “Okay okay. I will make Krypto” she winked at her daughter and starting working on the clay. “How did you find this place, by the way?” she asked her daughter.   


  
“Oh! I..I just asked Chloe…” the young girl ignore her mother’s side glances.   


  
Kara’s question was answered a few minutes later. The room got full pretty fast after they arrive and the last person sat across them since it was the only seat left.    


  
“Hey, you are Lizy. Chloe’s friend, right?” the boy asked.    


  
Lizy blushed “Oh, yeah. That’s me. Lizy” she laughed awkwardly.   


  
Kara smiled at the young boy before introducing herself “Hi, I’m Kara. Lizy’s mother”   


  
“I’m Kevin. Nice to meet you Mrs..?” he asked.   


  
“Oh, don’t worry about it just called me Kara” the blonde answered with a wave of her hand.

“ _ Alright, everyone! _ Time to introduce yourselves and then we will start our class” Mattie said loud and clear for everyone to hear.

  
  
After everyone introduced themselves the lesson started. Mattie was talking with a couple when a loud snap was heard in the classroom and everyone turned to Kara. The blonde laughed awkwardly.    


  
“You broke another clay tool?” Mattie stares in disbelief. 

  
  
“I am so sorry. I promise I will pay for it” she looked at the trashcan and added “all of them” 

  
  


**~3 weeks later~**

“..these are your tools and if you need anything let me know” Mattie said with a smile. Kara has been really good with the clay if she didn’t use the tools. She talked with Mattie about wanting to work with marble and the old lady laughed at the idea of this amateur starting a big project like sculpting her wife on marble.    


  
Her laugh was cut short when the blonde told her she was serious and a fast learner. She accepted the challenge and gave Kara a crash course.   


  
“Oh, Kara. Please don’t break those tools. They are more expensive than the clay ones” Mattie said.   


  
Kara chuckled but stopped when she realised Mattie wasn’t joking “Yes ma’am” and turned to study the tools.   


  
A few feet away Lizy took her phone out and prepared to record her mother, a huge grin on her face.   


  
“Hey, what are you doing?” Kevin whispered to her.   


  
Lizy jumped a bit at the voice “Oh! Hi. I’m just recording my mom”   


  
“Awww! Recording her so she will see how bad she was when she will become a master sculpture?” he chuckled.   


  
Lizy snorted “Nope. My aunt and I have a bet on what will happen when my mom starts on the marble.”   


  
“Really? What did you bet it would happe-”   


  
At that moment Kara was holding the hammer and a chisel. The hammer was a few inches away from the chisel end and Kara hit it with barely any force.   


  
The marble cracked and crumble at her feet. Everyone stared with their mouth open.   


  
Lizy leaned closer to Kevin and whispered “That”   
  


“_Mrs Luthor-Danvers!_” Mattie’s loud voice broke the silence 

The reporter placed the tools back on the small table and chuckled awkwardly “At least I didn’t break the tools” she shrugged.   


  
That was her last lesson at Sculpture 101.

  
“Sucks that you can’t take a marble block somewhere and just use your power to sculpture it” Lizy said on their way home, watching the video and laughing when the marble block breaks like in cartoons. She didn’t notice her mother’s ‘I got an Idea’ face.

* * *

Lena entered her house and sighed in relief. It was a long week and she couldn’t wait to spend the next two days with her family. She removed her heels and patted her way to the kitchen where she heard voices. She found her wife and daughter looking at Kara’s phone and whispering.    


  
“What’s going on?” Lena said while moving closer to the two Kryptonians, raising an eyebrow when Kara placed her phone on the table, the screen down. They probably didn’t hear her coming in since the Red Sun lambs were on.   


  
“ _ Honey!! _ Hi. Welcome home, I ordered food. I missed you so much” Kara said and hugged her wife.

  
“I missed you too. Now tell me what were you two looking there” she asked and pointed at Kara’s phone.   


  
“ _ NOTHING! _ ” Lizy said a bit too loud and cleared her throat, trying to play it cool “I mean… nothing”   
  


Lena raised her eyebrows and snatched Kara’s phone from the table, glad their superspeed wasn’t working. She unlocked her wife’s phone and came across a boys Instagram. She turned around and saw her blushing daughter, who was hiding her face in her hands, Kara stroking her back.   


  
Lena sighed. She expected to finally see a picture of Kara’s mystery sculpture but instead, she just made her daughter feel awkward. “Okay, I will go take a shower and when I’m back  _ you _ ” she pointed at Lizy “are going to tell me about Kevin. Because I’m a gay, it doesn’t mean I don’t want to know about your crushes on boys” she kissed her daughter’s haired and moved to the direction of her bedroom.   


  
“You alright?” Kara asked and Lizy nodded while still blushing “Thank you for changing the picture so fast” she hugged her daughter.   


  
“No problem Jeju. I didn’t want to ruin the surprise” Lizy said and smiled happily.

* * *

Kara has been working on the sculpture in the fortress of solitude for a whole month. Her daughter hasn’t seen any update since five days ago.  


  
The superhero broke a lot of marble blocks before she managed to use her powers to actually make a human figure, working her way up from a random marble figure to her wife. She was adding the final details before she delivered it to the Exhibition space for tomorrow's opening day.

* * *

The night finally came. Kara delivered the sculpture earlier this morning and now she was getting in the car with her wife and daughter. She was nervous. She couldn't stop fidgeting.

  
“I am sure whatever it is, it’s perfect” Lena told her with a soft smile. She gave a questioning look at her daughter who tried to hide her laugh with coughing.   


  
The family got out of the car and walked into the exhibition, paparazzi taking pictures of the power couple. Lizy wasn’t sure if the paparazzi were here for the exhibition, Supergirl or her parents.

“Hey, ladies” Alex greeted and hugged them all. “How are you feeling, Kara?”    


  
“A bit nervous” she said and accepted the glass of water Alex gave her.   


  
They walked around and looked at the other sculptures and complimented the creators. Kara giddily lead them at the small table from the sculpture 101 and pointed out her own creations, happy Mattie still put them in the exhibition. Lena laughed at the miniature couch with two women, a young girl between them and a white dog on it. Having a feeling who they represent she secretly bought it when Kara wasn’t looking.

  
  


They slowly moved to the big sculpture under a huge blue sheet with the House of El sigil on it. There was a big crowd around it, all of them waiting for Supergirl to arrive.   


  
Lena leaned closer to Kara and whispered “Shouldn’t you go change?”   


  
“Don’t worry my love. Tonight I will stay right by your side” Kara raised her wife’s hand and kissed it.   


  
“ _ LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to Nationa City's Sharp and Deadly Exhibition. Before we award the students we have a special surprise for you. Please welcome, National City’s Hero, Supergirl” _ The man on the stage said and everyone clapped. 

  
  
Lena was glancing at her wife when suddenly a whoosh of air made everyone gasp while Supergirl landed on the stage next to the man. The two shook hands and talked for a few seconds before passing the microphone to the hero.   


  
“_Thank you all for coming tonight. Thank you for supporting the arts for National City’s brilliant children” _Supergirl’s voice was heard in the open space. She flew a bit higher so everyone could see her. “_When Mr Tomason asked me to make a sculpture for tonight I was a bit nervous, not gonna lie. I asked all my friends and co-workers what they believe is the Sharpers and Most dangerous thing on this planet. I got many answers, but only one made me smile”_   


  
Supergirl eyes landed on Kara who gave a small nod.   


  
“ _ For those that don’t know, from the day I became Supergirl I trusted one reporter. That reporter trusted me when I needed her the most and she always wrote the best articles, in my opinion” _ the hero said with pride.   


  
“I’m guessing that wasn’t in the speech you gave J’onn?” Lena asked a blushing Kara who shook her head.

  
“ _ She also informed me that she tried to make a sculpture herself but she failed miserably”  _ Supergirl laughed. Kara knew it was because J’onn saw the video _ “I decided to gift this sculpture to Kara Luthor-Danvers who believes the Sharpest and most Dangerous thing on this planet… it’s her wife’s jawline” _ Supergirl finish her speech and pulled the sheet away revealing a sculpture of Lena from the shoulders and up.    


  
The head was held high like when she commands her boardroom. The hair was in a nice high bun and you could clearly see all the details. Lena was stunned. She gaped at her sculpture while the crowd around her clapped and chuckled.   


  
She looked at her blushing wife and pulled her into a kiss, everyone cheering more after that.    


  
The couple walked closer to Supergirl and they both hugged her, Kara whispering a thank you to J’onn.   


  
“I can’t believe you made this” Lena whispered when she was close enough to her huge marble head.   


  
Kara chuckled “it was hard but after figuring out it was easier without tools..” she shrugged like it was nothing.   


  
“You made this by using only your  _ hands? _ ” Lena whisper shout and looked at Kara shocked.   


  
“Well, yea-”

“What else can you do with those hands?” Lena smirked and enjoy how her wife got redder by the minute.  


  
Both women didn’t notice Alex walking up to them and doing a 180 ° when she heard Lena, walking away murmuring ‘ _ why me?’ _

* * *

“I can’t believe we are doing this” Alex sighed and shook her head.

  
  
“You are just scared you are going to lose” Kara pointed out while walking up to the sculpture, the others following behind.   


  
“Darling, I doubt that will work” Lena said and shook her head.   


  
“Okay Jeju, I’m recording” Lizy said.

_ _

Kara raised the glass pane she was holding and slowly placed it under the marble jawline. “Ready?”

_ _

“Yes!”   


  
“Not really”   


  
“Sure”

  
  
Before Kara let the glass make contract with the marble Alex stopped her “Wait! Let me do it. I don’t want you to use your strength and cheat”

  
  
“Aghh fine” Kara said with an eye roll that made her girls laugh. She switched places with Alex and the Agent placed the glass pane under the statue jawline and move it left and right slowly. She stopped after ten minutes, placing the glass pane on the floor. “Ha, I told you it didn’t work” she pointed out and raised her hands above her head in victory.   


  
“No, it did work but the cut isn’t that big” she grabbed Alex coffee and spill it on the glass pane.   


  
“Hey, that’s my coffee” Alex took the now empty cup back and frown.   


  
“And that’s my winning bet” Kara tilted the glass pane and pointed at the cut where the coffee was stuck.    


  
“Okay, that’s just a scratch” Alex pointed out.   


  
“No, it’s not. Lena’s jawline cut it” Kara declared   


  
The two sisters kept debating while Lena and Lizy were heading back to the car.    


  
“Do you know what would Jeju get if she won the bet?” Lizy asked.   


  
“Probably a few dozen orders of potstickers” Lena said with a smile and laughed at her daughter's shocked expression.

_ _   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
“Mom?”

  
  
“Yes, sweetie?”   
  


“Do you think  _ my  _ jawline could cut glass?”

  
  
“With my Jawline and your Kryptonian DNA, definitely” 

  
  
“Cool”

“You are not allowed to try it”

  
  
“Awww…”

**Author's Note:**

> It is very late... I am sleepy... sorry for all the mistakes ❤️❤️
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
